1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railway hopper cars having downwardly swinging doors for dumping contents of the car downwardly through the track on which the car is positioned. More specifically, the invention is directed to a door closure mechanism which is positioned adjacent a track on which the cars move and which is actuatable to exert an inwardly directed thrust for closing the doors as the car is moved alongside the mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is most explicitly disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,023, patented Sept. 17, 1974, and 3,891,101, patented June 24, 1975.